rockstar_survivor_orgfandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor: Turtle Islands
|video = |previousseason= Survivor: Social Island |nextseason= Survivor: Vietnam}} Survivor: Turtle Islands - Rookies vs Stars 'is the third season of Rockstar Survivor Online Reality Game (ORG). This is the first and so far the only season to feature the ''Rookies vs Stars format. This is also the first season to feature uneven numbers of returning players and new players. 42 days, 24 people, 1 SURVIVOR! Twists/Changes *'''Different Slogan: For the first time in Rockstar Survivor ORG history, Survivor: Turtle Islands used a different slogan. The "Outwit, Outplay, Outlast" slogan was replaced by "Rivals, Revamp, Revolution" for this season. *'Rookies vs Stars:' 16 returning players, the Stars, 8 each from Paranoia Island & Social Island were invited to return against 8 new players, the Rookies. *'Production Team Made Mangatars:' For Survivor: Turtle Islands, the team decided to remake all contestants mangatars based off of the ones the contestants sent in, all tribe mates wearing the same clothes and background so they match their tribe colors. *'Expanded Cast:' 24 castaways were vying for the title of Sole Survivor. *'Bloodline:' It is the "root" tribe of any castaway in the game. It was highlighted at merge, for a castaway to stick in his/her former tribe mates. The known three bloodlines were: **Lihiman - Season 1 Stars **Taganak - Season 2 Stars **Sibaung - Rookies *'Vote Blocking:' At Day 17 - Final 14, the "Vote Blocking" was formally introduced in the game. **From Final 14 down to Final 8. A player that wins individual immunity will have a privilege and option to choose another player outside his/her "Bloodline" and will have that player's vote be blocked at tribal council. It is his/her prerogative whether to use it or not. **Thus halfway merged, from Final 7 until Final 5, "Bloodline Vote Blocking" was forfeited. Individual immunity winner can now block even his own bloodline. It is his prerogative whether to use it or not. *'Banish Island:' Every first place tribal winner has a privilege to send a castaway from the "losing tribe/s" to Banish Island. A castaway can only be banished once in the entire season. Banish Island exists only during pre-merge stage. *'Hidden Immunity Shell:' A shell that will be granted to banised castaway the moment he/she answered the mystery trivia correctly. It possesses a power to negate all the votes cast against a player at tribal council. *'Tribe Dissolve & Switch (Schoolyard Pick):' On Day 8 - Final 20, the losing tribe was dissolved, the respective highest individual scorer from the two winning tribes (Sibaung and Taganak) from the previous immunity challenge became the tribe captains. They started the schoolyard pick alternately, where they can choose even their own tribe mates. The first and last members of the newly formed tribes were all sent to Banish Island. *'Mutiny:' On Day 15 - Final 16, both tribes were offered an opportunity to jump ship to opposing tribe. A maximun of 4 castaways per tribe may mutiny. *'Early Merge:' On Day 17 - Final 14, after double elimination, Taganak & Sibaung have merged. *'Survivor Foundation:' On Day 26 - Final 10, a Survivor Foundation was held instead of an Immunity Challenge. This is similar to Survivor Auction but this time, players don't need a money to get an item. It's totally free but each player could only get one item. The ten covered items are the following: **One Item of Tyler Perry Shell **Two Items of Hidden Immunity Shell **Two Items of Block Vote **One Item of Triple Vote **Two Items of Double Vote **Two Items of Negate Vote Moderator Assistant Moderator *Tahara Castaways The Game Notes: *In We are All Threats in One Way or Another's Tribal Council, Nuno used a Hidden Immunity Shell, negating 7 votes against him. Instead, Mike was voted out by 2-1-1-1-0 vote. *In Blindside is Still an Overrated Term, there was no Immunity Challenge, but instead a Survivor Foundation was held. **At Tribal Council, the following Foundation items were used by the holders: ***Alfons used a Hidden Immunity Shell, negating 1 vote against him. ***DB used a Hidden Immunity Shell, negating 4 votes against him. ***Will used a Hidden Immunity Shell, negating 2 votes against him. ***Kim used a Block Vote, blocking DB's cast vote. ***Szymon used a Block Vote, blocking Nokomis' cast vote. ***Nokomis used a Negate Vote, negating one vote against him. But he received no votes. **Szymon was voted out by 1-0-0-0 vote. *In Put it into a New Gear's Tribal Council, Zach used a Double Vote, casting two votes against Lucas. But the Double Vote was blocked by DB. *In I Just Hit the Jackpot!'s Tribal Council, DB used a Triple Vote, casting three votes against Ahad. But the Triple Vote was blocked by Kim. *In It's Not Because of His Bloodline, It's Because He's a Threat's Tribal Council, Ahad used a Double Vote, casting two votes against Kim. But the Double Vote was blocked by Kevin. *In No One Hates Each Other Here's Tribal Council, Kevin used a Negate Vote, negating one vote against him. Voting History Category:Seasons